<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good morning by Sspringt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025491">Good morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sspringt/pseuds/Sspringt'>Sspringt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>:) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Soft af</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:19:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sspringt/pseuds/Sspringt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soft mornings with Bokuto, that’s it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>:) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/IStillPlayWithLegos/gifts">IStillPlayWithLegos</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Bex &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You shiver as light fingers drift over your scalp, a gentle humming reverberates from under your ear and you open your eyes slowly, body twisting to glance up at Bokuto. He smiles softly down at you, still humming under your breathe as his fingers drift down your neck to drag over your spin. </p>
<p>“You look so soft right now” he mutters, shifting to press a kiss against your forehead. You chuckle softly, tilting your head back for a slow soft morning kiss. </p>
<p>“Breakfast?” He asks softly, nosing at your scalp again before shifting to drag himself from the bed. </p>
<p>“I’ll come help” you mutter pulling yourself up after him. He smiles at you, taking your hand to lead you down the hall. You chuckle when he shifts to kiss you again before moving to start pulling the rice cooker from the cabinet. </p>
<p>Together you cook breakfast. Listening to the soft sounds of the world coming to life around you. Your smile over your shoulder at him every so often. Marveling at how soft he looks in his pajama pants with his hair falling down around his face. Every time he catches you staring he smirks at you. </p>
<p>“I love you” he breathes into your ear, fingers closing around your hips so that he can lift you up on the counter, you’re just waiting on the rice so you let him slide his tongue into your mouth softly. Making out slowly with him against the cabinets as the gently light of the morning sun filters in through the window. You marvel at his body presses against yours, considering taking it a little farther but ultimately you decide against it. Instead just soaking in the warmth of him. </p>
<p>“I love you too” you whisper when he breaks his mouth from yours. He presses his forehead to yours, sighing as he relaxes against you. </p>
<p>“Morning like this are the best” he breathes and you nod in agreement, shifting to remove yourself from the counter as the Rice maker chirps at you. You set the table while Bokuto makes the plates. Shifting around him as he comes in and sliding into the seat right next to his, throwing a leg over his and munching on the food in front of you. He lets your thigh lovingly, smiling at the soft little world the two of you have created.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>